The present invention relates to a skid scooter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a skid scooter which has a rear wheel brake device.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional rear wheel brake device of a skid scooter has a main frame 21, a rear wheel 23, a rear wheel cover 31, a rear wheel support frame 25 connected to the main frame 21 and the rear wheel 23, and an elastic plate 32 having a proximal end 321 and a distal end 322. The main frame 21 has a through hole 211. A bolt 33 fastens the proximal end 321 of the elastic plate 32 and the main frame 21 together through the through hole 211 of the main frame 21. The rear wheel cover 31 has a curved portion 311 to contact the rear wheel 23 in order to break the rear wheel 23.
An object of the present invention is to provide a skid scooter which has a rear wheel brake device to brake a rear wheel efficiently.
Accordingly, a skid scooter comprises a board, a holding seat disposed on a front portion of The board, a down tube inserted in the holding seat, a front tube connected to the down tube, a handle connected to the front tube, a front wheel disposed on a bottom of the front tube, a rear wheel disposed on a rear end of the board, a rear wheel cover disposed between the board and the rear wheel, and a rear wheel brake device disposed in the rear wheel cover. The rear wheel cover has an oblong hole. The rear wheel brake device has a positioning block inserted in the oblong hole of the rear wheel cover, two posts disposed on the positioning block, and two springs enclosing the posts. The positioning block has a through hole and a periphery flange. An oblong seat has an interior. A movable cover has a lower protruded block passing through the through hole of the positioning block and inserted in the interior of the oblong seat. A shaft fastens the board, the rear wheel, and the rear wheel cover together. Two bolts fasten the oblong seat and the movable cover together. The springs contact the movable cover.